The Promise
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: A promise is a Promise. my first Fanfic InuKag (Oneshot)


Tonight was a dark cold winter night. There was a harsh wind and snowflakes that blurred streets and roads. It was a night where everyone was in their heat radiated homes. No one risked going outside in the cold bitter night. Yet sometimes, a person is willing to risk their health to be outside in this weather to not break a promise.

She walks alone in the harsh cold night. She is wearing a big winter coat with a hat and gloves. Her cheeks are already red from the harsh wind yet she doesn't care. She is here to complete her promise and no matter if hell was blocking her way would she stop what she was meant to do. Her destination, the Bone Eater's well. She closes the door of the shrine and takes off her gloves. Even though the shrine blocks the harsh wind she rubs her hands together to create some warmth. She has always been mesmerized by the well and its secrets. She touches the rough wood of the well, caressing it as she would a child. So many memories come back to her; happy ones, sad ones, angry ones. When she touches the wood of the well she can only think about one thing, one person, Inuyasha.

He was a warrior, a hanyou. To her, he was her best friend, her protector, her first love. She closed her eyes remembering his gold amber eyes. His doglike ears that were so soft to the touch. She couldn't help but sigh when she remembered her Inuyasha. So many things happened during her time with him, things she will never forget.

She goes in her pocket and takes out a letter, her confession. She had written it a long time ago. It was a day where she came back home angry at a certain person. The letter didn't contain harsh words and anger but acceptance and love. She vowed to give it to him, to let him know her feelings yet she always hesitated. It was never the right time she told herself. Today was the day she will do it, she promised herself, she already wasted enough time not following her heart. She took a deep breath, looked back at the shrine and her home and jumped in the well.

The trip was always exhilarating. She was surrounded by a light blue light. Even though she has done this trip several times, she always closed her eyes towards the end. She knew that she wouldn't fall and hurt herself yet she loved opening her eyes and appearing to a whole new world. As her eyes opened she looked up at the most beautiful star filled sky. There was no snow, no bitter wind only a clear sky. As she made her way to climb out the well she saw an arm stretch towards her. It wasn't a hand but a claw. She smiled to herself as she offered her hand and was easily pulled up by her protector.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" she said with her sweetest voice

"Keh!"

That three letter word used to make her so mad. She thought he was always ungrateful yet after spending so much time with him she deciphered what it meant. She slowly walked on the man made trail and walked towards the clearing. She didn't need to turn around to know he was watching her, following her. As she walked she looked around to see the trees. At home there weren't many compared to here, yet at home they didn't have giant youkai that killed innocent villagers. She finally stopped when she arrived at her destination, the lake. She sat on the soft grass covered ground and waited for Inuyasha to sit as well. He gave her a puzzled look but sat next to her as well.

The hair on her arm raised up as soon as she felt him next to her. The butterflies in her stomach came to life as they always did when she felt him. Her heart started beating faster and faster that she thought that it would explode. She knew as she looked at him that he noticed her heartbeat yet he didn't say anything.

"... I ... Inuyasha?"

"what do you want wench?"

She was ready to give him her letter. She was gripping it as her life line yet she didn't take it out, she just wasn't ready yet.

"I want to ask you a question and you need to answer it ok?" her voice seemed desperate.

"Keh!" Definition: "ok Go ahead"

She took a deep breath. It was now or never she told herself.

"Inuyasha, if you had to choose between living and dieing what would you choose?"

"huh?" Inuyasha was confused, what kind of question was that to ask

Kagome took a deep breath as she watched the lake. It was such a beautiful night, it made me feel safe. She decided to continue.

"If I offered you the choice to be alive and stay here or be dead what would it be? Do you think you can be happy living? Being with m... us? Are we enough for you? Or would you want it all to end and just stop? Is death and everyone there enough?

What is more important to you?"

Inuyasha wondered why Kagome was asking this of him. Did something happen to her? Why would she want to know this when the answer was so simple.

Kagome got up, and dusted herself off. Inuyasha still looked out at the lake looking deep in thought.

"Inuyasha, no matter what you decide, there is no wrong answer, just... know what you want" Kagome took the letter out of her pocket and offered it to Inuyasha. "no matter what you choose, I'll stand by you... I ... I promised that I would give this to you before the end of our journey... now that its over, you have to make a choice, we both know that... if this is to be my goodbye I need you to read this letter."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly walked away. He smelled her salty tears slowly appearing as she ran towards the village. He had his answer yet he didn't stop her. He looked down at his hands and saw the letter. He carefully opened the letter and started reading it :

_Dear Inuyasha! If you are reading this, then that must mean that we finally defeated Naraku. Our quest is over, I am not needed for a shard detector. I do not know how we defeated him yet I know that you are alive. You are too strong and too hard headed to have died. I hope that our friends as well made it ok. If you are reading this, then that means I am alive as well, maybe you saved me, I am sure. The... the reason why I gave you this letter is to confess something. Something that has been with me for some time. Do you remember the first day we met? You wanted to kill me? You thought I was Kikyo. I remember explaining to you I was Ka-go-me. You were so filled with pain and anger when I saw you. My heart really wanted to comfort you but I was sure you would think I would pity you. How could I pity you, you are everything to me. We started out on a quest, to recover all the Shikon shards. Sometimes I feel like you were being mean with me because you wanted to push me away. But it only brought me closer to you. I realized that I was beginning to have feelings for you. _

_I didn't know how my feelings were till I saw you and Kikyo were together. My heart broke when I saw you too. I saw that you loved her a lot. Sometimes I wished you would look at me the way you would look at her. Its silly I know. I knew that you cared about me because you always saved me. I asked you to stay and you said yes. I swore to myself that I would stay with you forever. _

_So many things happened to us but my feelings for you only became stronger. I have wanted to tell you something for so long yet I was afraid. May you will think I am weak to tell you this in a letter but I know I could never tell you to your face because I am afraid to be hurt. I love you Inuyasha! I love you when you are a human, when you are a youkai and when you are a hanyou. What you are doesn't bother me. I see your heart and that is what I love. Before you go to hell with Kikyo, as you promised, I wanted you to know. I debated in not telling you. Maybe you didn't want to hear my confession but I think it would be worst if I didn't tell you my true feelings. _

_No matter what you do, know that I love you. Nothing will change that. I only want to make you happy and if Kikyo makes you feel that way then I will back down. Be happy Inuyasha, smile! _

_Love always, Kagome_

Inuyasha finished the letter. He read the letter again and again. _She loves me _Inuyasha thought. He rapidly got up and ran towards the village.

Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut. She looked outside and didn't see Inuyasha coming. She knew what he decided. She would lie to herself if she didn't say her heart was hurting but she was prepared for that. She completed the promise she did to herself, her promise to finally tell Inuyasha how she felt even if he didn't feel the same way. _Maybe its better that way_ she thought to herself. She slowly got up and decided to go home. Nothing was holding her back now. Yes she loved her other friends but she wanted to go home, lie in her bed, and weep. She went outside the village and walked towards the well. The feudal era truly was beautiful she told herself as she walked through the forest. She will miss that. She finally arrived at the well. Her head down, she continued to walk towards it. _Time to go home_ she told herself. Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed her wrist as she prepared to jump and turned her to see an angry Inuyasha.

"why are you leaving wench, are you going home?" he asked with so much anger in his voice

"there is nothing left for me here" Kagome said as she examined the ground, not daring to see Inuyasha.

Kagome suddenly felt his hand touch her chin and raise it to stare at his wonderful golden amber eyes.

"Stay! Stay...with me?

Kagome was surprised by the pain filled voice of Inuyasha. As she was prepared to say something he placed a finger on her lips.

"Let me speak... its my turn. I read your letter. I ... I didn't know what to think. The one thing that played over my head was why? Why would you want to be with me? I have hurt you so many times. I'm a filthy hanyou. You're an angel Kagome, my Angel, how could you love me. I tried to push you away and it... it nearly killed me. I was so afraid to lose you when we were battling Naraku. I ... I care for you too much for you to get hurt. But... I realized that I did hurt you... over and over again. Before you go I ask only one thing. Can ... can you forgive a filthy hanyou? A hanyou that loves you so much that he always pushed you away?

As Kagome looked at him, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe the words that came out of Inuyasha mouth. As she looked at Inuyasha she saw tears that were ready to form, tears he was trying to hold back.

It was as time stood still. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in her own and brought it towards her lips. As she kissed it she felt Inuyasha's body shudder. She slowly curled her other hand around his waist and rested her head towards his chest. She felt his heart beating as fast as hers. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her tight. They stayed like this for what feels like forever. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked at Inuyasha. Tears were slowly falling down her white smooth face. A bright smile on her face. She took one hand and slowly caressed his cheek. If it was possible, she heard him purr. She raised herself on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. He responded gently, enjoying this moment, this miracle. He gently bended down towards Kagome's ear and whispered:

"Kagome, to answer your question, I would choose to live, live with you, always!


End file.
